


Gay People Can Do What

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex finds out gay marriage is legal, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Here’s my take on Alex finding out gay marriage is legal, and he was dating Reggie when they died in the ‘90’s.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Nick & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Gay People Can Do What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_soph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_soph/gifts).



> Inspired by sunset-bobby’s tumblr post!

Julie burst into the studio looking mildly panicked. It had only been a few weeks since they had freed Nick of Caleb’s possession, and the boys thought she would’ve calmed down in that time, but as they took in her appearance, they grew on edge. “Julie?” Alex called out in a calm voice, “Is everything alright?”

“Okay, so you know how Nick and I have been hanging out since he got sucked into dealing with Caleb? Well, his parents found out we’re friends and now they talked my dad into having them over for dinner so I need you guys there for moral support so I don’t freak out while we eat because I know they’re gonna ask how we became such good friends when a few weeks ago we had never really spoken and-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Luke poofed in front of her, taking her hands, “Breathe, Jules. We’ll be happy to join you for dinner. Just make sure you let Nick know so he doesn’t try to talk to us.”

“Thank you.” Julie breathed out, throwing her arms around him.

Ray knew about the ghosts now, but still couldn’t see them. Julie had explained everything after he came out to the garage one day while Reggie was goofing off alone with a basketball and saw the ball tossing itself in the air. So Ray and Reggie had a friendship that meant a lot to both of them, which is why Ray wasn’t surprised to see utensils moving on their own when he started making dinner. “Hey Reg.” He called with a small smile, “Are the others here?”

The spatula moved in the air in a side to side motion.

“Ah, well I’m sure Julie has mentioned we’re having guests for dinner?”

It moved up and down.

“Great! You’re welcome to help me. I’m making a stir fry and tamales.”

With Reggie’s help, dinner was made and ready when the doorbell rang. Julie rushed to answer it, the boys close behind. She smiled brightly as she opened the door to reveal Nick and two older men. “Nick! Hey!”

“I thought you said Nick was coming with his parents?” Luke asked.

Nick glanced over her shoulder at the ghosts before clearing his throat. “Julie, this is my dad, Ryan,” he gestured to the blonde man that looked a lot like him, “And this is my papa, Chad,” he gestured to the dark skinned man with curly hair.

Alex was frozen, just staring at them, and Reggie reached over and took the blondes hand. The bassist whispered, “He has two dads?”

Julie smiled at the two men, “Welcome to our home. If you don’t mind, I need to show Nick something for music class out in the studio real quick.” The two men smiled, stepping out of their way and into the house to join Ray, while Julie and Nick led the ghosts to the studio. “Okay, so I may have forgotten to tell the guys that you had two dads.”

“Oh,” Nick nodded slowly, “Alex, I remember you talking about how you weren’t sure how far gay rights have come when Reggie kissed you in front of me and you panicked about how I’d react.” The blonde nodded, mouth still hanging open. “Well, uh,” Nick cleared his throat, “I’m adopted. My dads adopted me after they got married, when I was a little over a year old.”

“ _Married??_ ” Alex shouted, “Gay people can get married now??” The smile on Alex’s face was almost too bright as tears sprang to his eyes, he took hold of both of Reggie’s hands, “Baby, we could’ve gotten married!!”

Reggie laughed, squeezing his boyfriend’s hands. “Yeah, love. We could have gotten married.”

Nick pursed his lips, looking at Julie and back at the happy spirits. “Who says you can’t still do it?”

Alex blinked, “What do you mean?”

Nick shrugged, “After dinner, we could come back out here. I can tell my dads I’ll be home later, so Ray can come out, and we could have your wedding.”

Alex’s jaw hung open again, and Reggie nudged him, “What do you think, love? Do you want to marry me? We’ve technically been dating for twenty seven years now.”

Alex looked at him, unbridled happiness written all over his face, “YES! I want an eternity with you!”


End file.
